Double Trouble Date
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: "Wait, so let me get this straight," Brooke Davis cried incredulously through the phone, "you're going on a date with Nathan Scott?" "A double date," Haley repeated slowly.


Thanks Mel for lending me your ideas and listening to my excited rants about this story in the last 24 hours.

Also, who else is excited for this naley reunion tomorrow? I seriously cannot wait. Prepare to be FED after a famine. Finally, James and Joy!

. . .

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Brooke Davis cried incredulously through the phone, "you're going on a date with Nathan Scott?"

"A double date," Haley repeated slowly. Leave it to Brooke to only hear half the conversation- the part she wanted to hear. "And it's not _with_ him. I'm bringing Kevin and Nathan's bringing his own date."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

Brooke light scoff sounded across the airwaves. "I mean, why the hell are you going on a double-date with the ex-love of your life?"

With the cellphone cradled between her ear and shoulder, Haley sighed as she thumbed through her closet. What was she going to wear? And Brooke was right, why was she going on a double date with her ex and his new flavor of the month? It sounded like a good idea at the time but now she was having second thoughts.

"I don't know, Brooke. Nathan and I are friends again and it's nice after all this time."

"But are you sure it's a good idea? You were just saying a few weeks ago how you're afraid some of your feelings are re-surfacing."

Haley stayed silent as she plucked a black, spaghetti strap dress off of a hanger. That would have to do- she was already running late. "First of all," she began before putting Brooke on speaker and shimmying out of her work clothes, "I was drunk when I said that, and secondly, Nathan and I dated in high school which was, like, ten years ago. The past is in the past. I think we're ready to be mature adults now."

"Isn't it going to be awkward, though? For God's sakes, Hales, you still have his jersey number tattooed on your ass!"

"Above my ass," Haley called out with a trail of laughter. She obviously knew the permanently inked '23' would forever be on her body, but her friends liked to remind her as if she'd forgotten.

"I'm just worried about you," Brooke rasped, "he broke your heart."

As if Haley would have forgotten that, either. She remembered it a little too well. She and Nathan were high-school sweethearts, swearing they could handle the long distance while he was at Duke and she was at Stanford. It worked for all of six-months before they called it off. It took Haley a good three years for her heart to heal. Even since then, she'd have moments of weakness. She swore they were destined to end up together. When she moved back home to Tree Hill two summers ago for a teaching position, it was hard to face him for the first time. They were strangers will a history of memories. Slowly, their friendship rekindled, thanks to mutual friends, and well, here they were: about to go on a double date, but not with each other.

Haley was sick and tired of her friends teasing her about her dormant feelings for Nathan. It was ridiculous. She'd been dating Kevin, a science teacher, for a few months now. Of course she was over Nathan. They were friends. That's it. Obviously not the type of friends who ever hung out alone, but Haley believed that if they could go on a double-date without any awkwardness or hard-feelings, then it would prove to everyone that they really were in a better place.

"I'll be fine, Brooke. I promise."

"Alright, well, call me tomorrow and tell me everything."

Haley laughed softly. Brooke was still on speaker as she quickly retouched her make-up. Kevin would be there to pick her up in a few minutes.

"Okay, I will. Bye, Brooke."

"Have fun," she called out before hanging up.

The silence in her room was now jarring.

Haley stared at her reflection in the mirror: A light coat of lip gloss, a quick toss of her curled honey blonde hair, and a dash of mascara and she was good to go. Silently, she repeated Brooke's words in her own head- have fun. She knew she would so why the hell was she suddenly so nervous?

. . .

Kevin, as promised, arrived promptly at Haley's apartment to pick her up for the date. It was only in the car that she finally divulged her past with with Nathan. Kevin had been a bit taken aback at first, but once recovered, seemed supportive of the idea. His level of maturity was what drew Haley to him in the first place.

He took hold of her hand and walked them into the restaurant, where, no surprise, had no sign of Nathan yet. Haley used to joke that he'd be late to his own funeral.

As if sensing her nerves, Kevin gave Haley's hand a soft squeeze but it did nothing to deter the zoo of elephants trampling through her stomach. When they sat down, he'd leaned over and whispered in her ear, "you look nice tonight, Haley."

No chills, no racing heart, nothing. She just smiled and said, "thanks, you do too."

Kevin was nice. He was quiet. Harmless. The kind of guy you bring home to your family.

She wondered what Nathan would think of him.

At that thought, he appeared. His cool blue stare collided with hers from across the room, drawing every ounce of oxygen out of her body. A crooked tilt landed on his lips and she couldn't help but smile. That damn Scott smirk still held all of the magic in the world.

Haley's eyes then flickered to the slut- oops, woman- draped on his arm. She was beautiful- in an obvious way. Long oak brown hair and sparkling blue eyes with legs for days. She had to have been a model, but as Haley's gaze narrowed with scrutiny, she noticed how the girl was missing the curves that Nathan loved so much. He was definitely an ass man, but whoever this girl was, looked inverted. She was flat as a board. Still, completely stunning nonetheless.

Haley shifted in her seat and sighed. The woman's short red mini-dress made Haley feel like she was dressed for church- and that's with a decent amount of cleavage and shoulder showing.

When Nathan stood directly in front of her with open arms, Haley stood quickly, almost tripping in the process, and hugged him tightly. For the slightest second, she fell back into time and they were sixteen again. Everything about him felt like home. His strong, musky scent of cologne, the way his bulging biceps clung around her tiny frame, and the brush of his finely trimmed beard tickling her cheek.

"Hi, Hales," he murmured lowly.

She let her hands peruse the rippling muscles of his back. "Hi. It's good to see you."

"You too," Nathan pulled away reluctantly and wore the smirk like a crown. "You look beautiful." And dammit, she did. He bit his lip to maintain a groan. She was always stunning but the age of maturity suited her well; her curves were now pronounced more so than ever and his eyes lingered on the strip of cleavage showing from her lacey black dress. No longer was this the shy and demure Haley James he knew and loved from high school, no, this was confident, sexy, mature Haley James and as she hugged him back, he inconspicuously inhaled the sweetness of her vanilla scented perfume.

Nathan was rudely pulled from his trance when the man beside Haley, who he'd only now just taken notice of, held his hand out.

"Hi. I'm Kevin."

Nathan cleared his throat, "Nathan Scott."

"Nice to meet you, man."

His lips said nothing, but his eyes held a fire in them. He already hated the sports-jacket-wearing, dorky, skinny, punk. And when Kevin wrapped an arm around Haley, Nathan's smirk faltered.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Nate?"

Nathan whipped his head around to look at his… girlfriend? He wasn't sure what they were considering they've only been on a few dates so far, but when Haley ran into them at a party last weekend and suggested they go out together, he couldn't say no. Never could. As long as it meant a night with Haley, he'd do just about anything.

"Oh, right, uh, this is Evelyn. Evelyn, this is Haley James."

Haley smiled politely and stuck her hand out to shake the tall woman's manicured hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Haley forced a bright smile. Those few acting classes she took in college were starting to pay-off.

"So how do you two know each other?" Evelyn asked after nathan pulled out her chair for them to sit.

He settled across from Haley and watched as she stared at him in panic. Even after all these years, he remembered her silent language with a fluent tongue.

"Uhm, we were friends in high school," Haley said. She didn't want Nathan to get into trouble.

"Actually, we were a couple." Nathan met Haley's eyes and they shared a secret smile, as if one stare could revive all of their lost memories.

"Oh," Evelyn's eyes widened and for the first time since they arrived, her plastic smile shed. "So this is _that_ Haley, huh?"

Haley shifted again in her seat. The wooden bottom felt like knives digging into her rear. Less than five minutes in and it was already awkward. Just wonderful.

Nathan studied the fork lying on the table, "yes. Haley was the girl I told you about when we met." He hoped Evelyn would drop the conversation already. There was no need to continue talking about how the night he met Evelyn, he got wasted and shed a few tears about how much he missed his high school ex. Talk about embarrassing. He guessed Evelyn didn't care about anything but trying to 'console' him later that night.

"So how long have you and Haley been together, then?" Evelyn dropped the prior topic like a hot potato, and shifted towards Kevin who was silently reading the menu.

"Oh," he looked over the brim of his glasses, acting almost surprised she'd be talking to him. "A few months now."

Nathan watched Kevin's arm drape around Haley's shoulder and he wanted to gag. It only got worse- the stupid idiot leaned over and kissed her forehead. HER FOREHEAD. The place he used to kiss her. She loved when he'd kiss her forehead, saying how much it comforted her.

Who the hell did this prick think he was, kissing Haley's forehead?

Nathan's grip on the glass of water was so tight he nearly cracked it.

"Kevin and I work at Tree Hill High School together," Haley filled in the blanks of Evelyn's questioning gaze. Nathan, on the other hand, was eerily quiet.

"That's nice," Evelyn's tone oozed with boredom, only for it to shift when she turned the topic about her, "Nate and I met at a bar. He said I was the hottest girl there."

Haley nearly rolled her eyes. Nathan hated to be called 'Nate,' and she sat there wondering why Evelyn continued to call him that. Did she even know him at all?

"I guess Haley wasn't there that night," Kevin tried to joke but nobody laughed. The awkward tension only heightened. He pulled at his collar and shifted his gaze back towards the menu.

Nathan silently agreed. Even tonight, sitting next to someone as pretty as Evelyn, nobody would ever come close to the beauty of Haley James. He had to stop himself from staring at her. She was biting her lower lip and it was driving him crazy.

Luckily, the tension between the couples was momentarily forgotten by the arrival of the waiter. A young, pimply teen nervously cleared his throat and asked if he could get anyone a drink. All four of them urgently said yes. Haley hoped after a glass of wine, the night would be a little less disastrous.

"And what can I get everyone for dinner?" The waiter asked.

Kevin sat up straight and arrogantly smiled, "I'll have the vegetable lasagna, and the lady here will have the chicken marsala."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. Now the guy was ordering Haley's food? He didn't even get her order right! He had stayed silent for far too long and could no longer bite his tongue. The words rolled off his lips with his own air of confidence, "We're at an Italian restaurant. Haley wants the mac and cheese."

Haley widened her eyes. Nathan was always so argumentative. The last thing she wanted was for him to create a fuss, even if she really was craving macaroni and cheese.

Kevin's scoff was followed by a pompous laugh. Nathan curled his fist under the table. "Don't be ridiculous. She's not five."

"She always orders that," Nathan argued.

"It's fine, Nathan," Haley reached out to touch his hand softly. They ignored the electric current that shot through their veins, "the chicken is fine. Thank you," she smiled placatingly at the young, flustered waiter.

Kevin's triumphant smile bled with cockiness. Nathan wanted to reach across the table and hit him right in the jaw. He decided this guy would never be good enough for her- Haley couldn't even feel comfortable enough around him to be herself. He crossed his arms over his chest and snarled lowly.

Haley, aware of Nathan's mood, searched frantically for a safe, comfortable topic. She suddenly felt like a doll, being torn between two children on the playground. One arm pulled towards Kevin, and the other arm towards Nathan. She felt as though she were getting split in half.

"I'll just have the garden salad," Evelyn announced. "I'm watching my figure."

This time, Haley didn't hide her rolling eyes. Watching her figure? What figure? Evelyn was a freakin' twig!

"And for you, sir?"

Nathan handed the kid his menu, "the tri-tip steak with a side of mac and cheese," he smirked when a flourishing smile graced her pink lips. A surge of pride rushed through him. Making her smile was still the best feeling.

"Great. I'll be right back with your drinks," he scurried off, anxious to get away from Kevin and Nathan's knife-like stare-off.

"Oh, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed suddenly, "I forgot to tell you."

"What?" His eyes found hers again and a wave of ease washed through his body.

"You'll never believe who I ran into the other day."

"Who?"

"Tim Smith!"

Nathan smiled amusingly, "no way, really? How's he doing?"

"Good," she grinned, "He was in town for his cousin's wedding. He's married now, and has a son!"

"Wow. Someone married Tim? Poor girl," he shook his head and laughed along to the sweet soundtrack of Haley's giggles.

Kevin and Evelyn sat in silence. Neither had a clue who Tim was, nor did their dates try to fill them in. It was almost as if Nathan and Haley were there alone, in their own little world. They'd seemed to have forgotten who they came with as they giggled over some memory.

"Or poor guy!" Haley laughed, "Remember when he hit on that guy-,"

Nathan threw his head back laughing, "-the one with long blonde hair? How could I forget? That was the highlight of senior year."

Haley couldn't contain her giggles. Nathan was making her laugh so hard, she reached across the table and swat at his tricep. He smiled. She always had to touch him whenever he cracked a joke. Her giggles would vibrate through his body and it was one of his favorite feelings.

"And oh my God, Nathan," she grabbed hold of his arm again to capture his attention (as if he wasn't already zoned out on her), "remember how the guy stood up and threatened to beat him up after Tim tried to grab his ass?"

Nathan's loud cackles echoed through the restaurant, "I've never seen Tim run that fast in my entire life," a tear slipped through the corner of his eye. Neither he nor Haley could catch their breaths.

"I'm sorry," Kevin interrupted, "I don't understand what is so funny."

Haley wiped her own tears and turned towards her date, embarrassed that she momentarily forgot he was there. "Oh, there was this friend of ours from high school, he was so funny. He'd hit on anyone with a pulse. There was this one time we were at a party and a guy with long blonde hair had his back towards us and Tim kept checking him out because he thought it was a girl," she recalled with another fit of giggles. Kevin didn't even crack a smile.

"I guess you just had to be there," Haley mumbled at Kevin's blank stare. She then decided to sneak a glance at Evelyn and shuddered at the cold stare in her eyes. If looks could kill, Haley would be dead.

Evelyn was pissed. Nathan hadn't told her who they were meeting tonight otherwise she probably wouldn't have agreed with it. Haley was stunning. She had a classy confidence to her that Evelyn could never achieve. She couldn't help but be envious; her hopeful boyfriend had barely muttered a word to her since they'd arrived. It was clear just how much he was enraptured by Haley. Never once did he look at her the way he looked at Haley.

Evelyn decided the petty route was the best way to put Haley in her place, so she leaned into Nathan and tilted his chin towards her face to pull him in for a steamy kiss.

Haley felt nauseous. She wasn't an idiot; Evelyn was marking her territory. She might as well have lifted her leg and pissed on him.

When Evelyn's tongue slipped past Nathan's lips, tears pricked at Haley's eyes. She felt like a fool for slipping into a daydream before. How could she possibly have thought things would be okay between them? She couldn't watch Nathan kiss Evelyn. It was killing her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Haley mumbled under her breath and made a dash from the table. One more second with them and she definitely would have thrown up. Everything, all at once, hit Haley. Being so close to Nathan reminded her just how much she missed him, just how much she ached for him. Who was she kidding? She still loved him. Those feelings could never be diminished.

Nathan immediately pushed Evelyn away from him and jumped to his feet. "I have to go to the bathroom, too," he didn't even care if his lie was obvious, he just had to check on Haley.

He caught up to her just before she was about to enter the washroom. She turned when he gently grabbed her elbow.

"Are you okay?"

No, she wanted to scream. She wasn't okay. She'd never be okay with him kissing another woman, dating another woman, touching another woman. Time meant nothing to her. Years would never erase what they had- what she still felt for him. Haley lied to Brooke when she said she was drunk last week. She wasn't; she knew exactly what she was telling her. It was true, her feelings for Nathan returned, just as she expected. They were never going away.

"I'm fine," she wiped at her tears, silently cursing herself for being so weak. "I just, uh, don't feel well."

Nathan knit his eyebrows together and brought his hands to her shoulders, massaging them softly, "don't you lie to me, Haley James."

She cracked a smile and he grinned in triumph. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I just… watching her kiss you, it hurt me more than it should. I thought I'd be okay with this, but I'm not."

"Neither am I."

"You're not?" She stared up at him with her glossy brown eyes and it made his heart twist.

"No. I've wanted to punch that guy the second we got here. He's not good enough for you, Hales."

Her lips twitched. It was hard to hide her giddy grin. This all felt like a dream.

"You're just saying that," she said.

"I'm serious," he swore, "Nobody will ever be good enough for you, Haley James."

"You were," the words were a quiet whisper. "You were the only person to ever make me feel whole."

"God," he dropped his forehead so that it was touching hers. "Knowing you were here with him and not me was driving me mad all night. You have no idea what you do to me."

She nodded airily, "for the record, Evelyn's not good enough for you either."

"I know," Nathan said. "No one could ever compare to you."

Haley's eyes shut as her hands fisted his light blue collared shirt. She had to touch him. Feel him. Be close to him.

"What're we doing, Nathan?" The thought of going back out there with other people as their dates made her stomach tighten. She couldn't do it.

"We were playing pretend but I don't want to anymore. I can't hide it. I want you. Today and always."

Hearing his breathless words made something inside of her snap. She couldn't hide it any longer, either. She launched herself into his arms and kissed him. His lips melded to hers in an instant; like a fire engulfing its surroundings, Nathan and Haley turned to ash.

She was melting into his skin and sighed blissfully. When his hands came dangerously close to her ass, she pulled away sharply. "Not here," it was only then that they became aware of their surroundings.

Within seconds, Haley pulled him by his collar and dragged him straight into the woman's bathroom, locking it promptly behind them.

"Haley, what're you doing?" He laughed into her mouth. She was a woman on a mission.

"Kiss me," she had her hands already working the buttons on his shirt.

"Haley James, this is a women's' bathroom, you're a teacher, and our dates are out there," Nathan half-heartedly protested when Haley slammed him up against the wall.

"The door's locked, I'm not at work, and our dates have each other. Now shut up and kiss me," she demanded breathlessly against his lips.

Nathan didn't need to be told twice; he gave her a cocky smirk and leaned down to once again, fuse their lips. He felt the edge of her wet tongue begging for entrance and he eagerly allowed for it to begin its exploration. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that delicious ass of hers- his hands groped the globes impatiently and tugged her dress upwards, moaning when his palms made contact with the flesh of her ass. His fingers wandered the edge of her lacey thong and it took every ounce of his strength not to rip it off of her.

"You feel so good, baby," he grunted, rolling his hips so that his large, hard bulge would grind against her lower half.

"I love it when you call me 'baby,'" Haley murmured. "Tell me I'm yours."

"You're mine and I'm yours. Always," he momentarily stopped his assault on her lips to look into her half-lidded eyes. Her lazy smile was radiant and she was licking her lips, looking like sex itself.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful."

She moaned when his hands continued to knead her ass. She missed his hands on her body. Nothing has ever felt better. Finally freeing his shirt from his body, Haley clung fiercely to his back. He shuddered with utter delight at the feel of her nails raking along his skin.

"I've missed you so much, Nathan," her words trailed into a moan when his lips found the spot below her ear and started sucking. She could combust right then and there.

"Me too. Miss you so much," his lips vibrated against the creamy skin of her neck. She continued to claw his back and lifted herself up so that her legs would wind around his hips. Her dress lifted in the process and she moved so that her center directly brushed over his bulge. Their breathy moans filled the air. Seconds later, Nathan walked them towards the wooden stall and pushed Haley's back against it. She used one hand to leverage herself upwards while the other arm now wound around his neck.

"I need you, baby," she sighed. He nodded and kissed her cheek. His free hand wandered from her ass to the front of her dress, rubbing the delicate skin of the inside of her thighs before massaging her center through her wet panties. She shuddered when his thumb strummed her clit.

"You're already so wet," he praised and peeled her panties lower.

"All night. Just for you, Nathan."

"You feel how hard I am?" He questioned. She instantly palmed his erection and mumbled a breathy 'yes.'

"It's all for you."

"I need you," she repeated. "Now." Her fingers found the zipper of his jeans and he gladly shimmied his way out of them. They pooled around his ankles along with his boxers and his rigid member sprung free, poking Haley's belly button. She nipped at his jaw and wrapped her hand around his cock, giving it a slow pump.

He didn't mean to buck so hard into her hand but he couldn't control it. She felt so good and he'd been waiting almost ten years to be with her again. He was torn between wanting it to last forever and cumming inside of her in seconds. And by the looks of it, it was probably going to be the latter.

"Hales, you- you've gotta stop."

"I remember you lasting a lot longer than this in high school," she teased.

"It's just, ah," he moaned when her thumb circled the head, "nothing's ever felt this good and I'm not even inside of you yet."

"I think I can fix that," Haley smirked seductively and lifted her hips until her center was placed directly above his erection. They shared a soft kiss as she slid herself around his length. They moaned when they were fully joined.

She was so tight and wet around his hard cock. Nathan was pulsing inside of her and she clenched around him in a steady movement as she bounced herself downwards. Nathan clenched his ass and rocked upwards in a steady, quick motion, meeting her thrust-for-thrust.

"Oh, fuck, Nathan," she cried. "Faster."

Nathan upped the pace and she continued to rock herself around him until his balls tickled her clit.

"Haley," her name fell from his lips with every breath.

She clung to his shoulders as his fingers pushed past the bunched hem of her dress. When they stopped at the base of her tingling spine, she knew he was rubbing at the '23' tattoo. They smiled against their dancing lips.

Nathan wished he'd ripped the dress from her body. As much as he loved the feel of her ass, he missed her breasts. The way their chests were pressed together, he knew her nipples were hard enough to pebble through her bra. They were begging for his attention but he couldn't access them. Instead, his mouth sucked on her neck and his hands kneaded her firm ass.

"I-I'm so close," Haley breathed. The tingling in her spine grew more intense and with the next clench around his cock, she was screaming out in a mind-blowing orgasm. "Nathan," she chanted.

He erupted inside of her within seconds of her climax and they finished with a long, hard kiss.

As Haley dismounted him, she stood in horror as she caught glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Swollen lips and tangled hair- there was no way she could face them now. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Hales, please don't be upset," Nathan cupped her cheek, "I won't be able to live with myself if I hear you say that this was a mistake."

"It wasn't," she lowered her gaze, "I just feel really guilty."  
"Don't," he whispered. "We're meant to be together, Haley James. They need to know that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you. This wasn't just some random hook-up, Haley. I …" he choked on his words, "I'm in love with you."

"Y-you are?" Tears glazed her eyes again. Sure this wasn't how she imagined him saying it- not in a woman's bathroom with his pants around his ankles- but somehow, it was better than she could've dreamed.

"Of course I am, Haley. If I'm being honest, I never stopped loving you. Not being your date tonight was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."  
She nodded against the plains of his hard chest and noticed she'd given him a hickey right below his collar bone. Oops- take that for making territory, Evelyn.

"I love you, too, Nathan, but what are we going to do?"

"We'll face them together," he said, intertwining their fingers together after pulling his pants up and unbuttoning his shirt. Sure it was a wrinkled mess, but honestly, it was worth it.

Haley attempted to fix her hair but stopped when Nathan placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said shyly. He smiled. It amazed him how she could be shy after everything they just did- hell, they had sex in a public restroom and she was blushing over a simple compliment? Yeah, he loved her a lot.

"Come on," he coaxed and walked back into the busy restaurant. They were expecting death stares from their ditched dates, but instead, they couldn't believe what they'd saw: Evelyn was in Kevin's lap and they were making out.

All Nathan and Haley could do was laugh. The waiter came up from behind them and looked just as shocked.

"You know what?" Nathan said, "let them stay here and enjoy this. Let's go somewhere else."

Kevin and Evelyn were too busy kissing to even realize they were there.

"I guess we were gone for longer than we thought," Haley quipped with a supply of small giggles.

Nathan just shook his head and laughed, "nah, we just came with the wrong people."

"At least we're leaving with the right ones," she winked and pecked his cheek.

They didn't look back as they walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand.

This was the story they told at their wedding; the story they'd tell their four kids. And the story they laughed about at Evelyn and Kevin's engagement party.


End file.
